In an integrated circuit package, a die having multiple electrically conductive die terminals is typically mounted on a surface of a lead frame. The lead frame includes a central ground paddle surrounded by input/output (“I/O”) circuit pads positioned on the surface of the lead frame near the outer perimeter of the lead frame. The die terminals may be electrically connected to the I/O circuit pads on the surface of the lead frame using electrically conductive bond wires. Some of the die terminals may be electrically connected to I/O circuit pads and/or ground circuit paddles using downbonds, thereby providing electrical or logical signal routing and connectivity between the die terminals on a top surface of the lead frame, and ground attachment paddles and/or I/O circuit pads on a bottom surface of the lead frame.
As die and package sizes of integrated circuits have been reduced, there have been recent efforts to mount several dies on a single lead frame. In addition, as the functions of integrated circuits have become increasingly complex, the number of die terminals on the lead frame has increased dramatically, leading to a dramatic increase in the number of ground circuit pads and I/O circuit pads required to provide an electrical connection from the bottom surface to the top surface of the lead frame. In addition, the number of bond wires and downbonds has also increased, creating longer wire runs to connect the die terminals to a common ground attachment paddle. Electrical noise, such as noise caused by parasitic inductance or capacitance, often arises when the bond wire runs become too long.